memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 2010
user talk:captainmike/archive 2007 user talk:captainmike/archive 2008 user talk:captainmike/archive 2009 user talk:captainmike/archive 2010 ---- Billy On Meals Mind blocking him permanently please? And rv'ing his Picard/Kirk moves? -- sulfur 17:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh... that would also include deleting his page creations. Fools. Btw, there's been a spate of vandals lately that have hosed the RC by editing templates that create stuff at the top of the RC page. It might be a very good idea to protect those from editing by anons/new users. -- sulfur 17:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Still a couple of move log results to clean up... Also... mind checking this out and giving your thoughts? It will protect against people changing a template that happens to be used in the current unwritten topics in the same way that Billy did this morning. -- sulfur 17:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ST gaming Sir, why was my page deleted? I Had spent ages on that. Please can it be put back up. My superiors won't be happy if it's gone! - unsigned :Sorry sir, this site is not here to provide publicity for other gaming sites. Our subject matter is limited to companies that are licensed by Paramount to release official Star Trek publications. -- Captain MKB 21:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) can you make an exeption? -- unsigned :Sorry, if you want to propose a new type of page to our community, it would involve a massive reorganization of our site and our policies. You'd have to get a majority of our users to discuss it, perhaps at our forum. -- Captain MKB 22:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) USS_Reliant_(24th_century) Howdy! I notice that back in April, you modified USS_Reliant_(24th_century) to state that it's a Miranda class ship. Do you have a reference for where this info comes from? The Miranda-class Reliant was quite effectively destroyed by Khan in the second theatrical movie, my understanding is that the Reliant that Picard served on/etc was of an undefined different class, much the way the Enterprise has been Constitution/Excelsior/Ambassador/Galaxy/Sovereign etc class onscreen. If you've got a reference, I'm super interested. Thanks! - Chairboy 03:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : showed a 24th century Miranda class ship named Reliant. -- Captain MKB 04:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) HMS Bounty Thanks for the Welcome, Captainmike, I already have an account as PFSLAKES1, as of 27 Jan 2010.– PFSLAKES1 03:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) 2270s ranks I thought the enlisted insignia was only on the cuffs and the shoulder tabs were just blank. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :If the enlisted person in question wore the Star Trek V fatigues, their rank pin was on their colored cuff band. - Captain MKB 11:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll let you know if I need help. Have a nice day. Thank you for your correction of the article about the Grigari warship. I really apprechiate that. --FekLeyrTarg 15:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Stardate Image Honestly, for the life of me I searched ALL OVER for that page to get approval, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Sorry for the mixup, but please believe me I looked for it, I swear!--JYHASH 02:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :No prob... if you put things up for approval, be ready for suggestions on revising them. -- Captain MKB 04:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC)